Kimberly
Kimberly (or Human Kimberly) is the cats' neighbor and one of their few human friends. Gordon has a huge crush on her, but she's absolutely clueless. Personality Kimberly is an 8-year-old Mexican-American girl with a lot of heart, and an obsession with unicorns. She is one of the few human friends the cats have. Kimberly doesn't think they're greedy, and she just accepts her feline neighbors for who they are and sees the good in their fur-covered hearts. Human Kimberly has three known human friends named Caitlyn, Caitlyn and Charlotte. The three come over to her house every so often, sometimes to Gordon's surprise. She also specializes in animal care, and took Mr. Blik in when she saw he was injured in her back yard. Though her creepy dolls and childish demeanor later drove him away. She also took care of Waffle when a large rocket ship plummeted onto him. Nick.de Bio Menschenkind Kimberly – wie sie liebevoll von Gordon genannt wird – ist die 8-jährige, süße kleine Nachbarin von Blik, Gordon und Waffle. Physical Appearance Final Design Human Kimberly is a young girl who has light tan skin and a gap in her teeth. She has long brown hair and wears a white collared light pink shirt. Kimberly wears blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Pilot Design In the pitch reel, Kimberly appeared much different. Her skin was lighter, her hair was black and she wore a pink headband over it. She wore blue overalls over her pink shirt, and wore white shoes. Relationships Gordon Quid Kimberly has no idea that Gordon has a huge crush on her. She is very playful with him and does care for him even though he can lie sometimes or do whatever he wants to empress and make her happy. For example, in the episode "Unicorn Club", she gets mad at Gordon for lying about seeing a real unicorn, but she still thanks him for saving her from Randall and even kisses him on the head for doing so. She always has fun with him and she always cares for him as if he was her own. She even stood up for him for when her friends made fun of his small tail. Catchphrases and Running Gags * Kimberly's "Prancy Prance Unicorn" song. * Her childish imagination. (She thinks the Earth's core is made up of sparkly dust, unicorn dolls, cotton candy and gumdrops.) * Her affinity for unicorns. * Her love of cute animals. * Her cutesy dolls. Kimberly's House Human Kimberly is the other, much kinder neighbor of the cats,and her abode is rather modest in comparison to the rest of the neighborhood. It has pale blue walls, a greenish blue roof, and a wide field of grass for animals to play around in. Interiors We first see the inside of the place in "Slumber Party", when the cats crashed her slumber party for root beer. The inside contains many couches, lamps and tables, with a fire place on a green wall. It's a simple, clean, little house. Special Kimberly Hospital For Love and Care The place also hosts the Special Kimberly Hospital For Love and Care. A homemade health care institution for healing injured animals. However, there is a bit of controversy surrounding an event that takes place in the hospital. During the healing process, Kimberly will suddenly take them to have gumdrop tea and muffins with Mr. Kippie, Colonel Rufus and Lady Nickynam (of whom are just dolls). This has sparked traumatic fear among one of their patients and it is unknown if anything is being done about the event. The Unicorn Club In her yard, she has a little cottage hosting The Unicorn Club. A gathering of unicorn fanatics of only the highest caliber. The song Kimberly sings while setting up is presumed to be the Unicorn Club's theme song. Every so often, the group will debate on whom among them will be the Royal Queen Unicorn Princess. Her friends Caitlyn 1, Caitlyn 2 and Charlotte are most likely members, and Gordon once attempted to gain membership to get closer to Kimberly. Appearances TBA Background Information * Kimberly is the only one of the main characters not to come out in "To The Moon." * Human Kimberly is the only female main character and also the only human main character (aside from Hovis). * Her parents are never shown, but a gardening mother is mentioned. * In "Love Cats", Mr. Blik gifted to her a Crimodon, which was later debunked to be a Donkey. Kimberly kept the Donkey. * Her favorite sweet treat is candy-coated gummy unicorns. Polls If Catscratch were to continue, should a few of the episodes develop on Kimberly's family and school life? Yeah! No. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Unicorn Club Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007